Share
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Lily Luna isn't like her family. She doesn't have friends, but if she did, she would be different from them too. LilyLunaXOC for Ethy.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **alternating 1st person POVs, allusions to depression

**Dedication:** Written for Ethy aka deant33, for the 2014 Gift Giving Extravaganza. He wanted a Lily Luna Potter with an OC of his own creation, Simon  
Thomas, son of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Hope you enjoy this, Ethy!

**Also:** Entered in the Off the Block Competition for Backstroke, _Easy: _write about a next gen kid.

* * *

I'm different from all of them. My brothers. My parents. My cousins and aunties and uncles and grandparents. I don't have friends, but if I did, I'd be different from them too. Mum and Dad were worried I was a Squib. Imagine that; the daughter of the Saviour of the Wizarding World, a Squib! Maybe they would like me better if I was a Squib. After all, Aunty Audrey is a Muggle, it's not like they have anything against people who don't have magic.

…

"Hey, Lily! Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, Simon."

I put my bag in the overhead compartment and sit opposite her. I can barely keep still, I'm so excited. I pull out a pack of cards from my pocket.

"Wanna play exploding snap?"

"No."

She's staring out the window, looking – now that I think about it – pretty miserable.

"Are you okay?"

She sighs and looks at me. "I'm fine, I just want some quiet time, alright?"

I roll my eyes. _Girls_. "Whatever."

…

_Gryffindor_. Whoop-de-do.

"Yes! My parents were in Gryffindor too! This is awesome."

Urg. _Does he ever shut up_?

"Your mum was in Gryffindor too, hey?"

"Yep."

"Did you know your dad and my dad shared the same dorm?"

"Yes, Simon, you've told me that about fifty times, thanks."

"And my Uncle Seamus and your Uncle Ron and Professor Long-"

"I _know_! Who cares?"

His smile drops and he looks down. Even though the Great Hall is abuzz with the chatter of over two hundred students, it suddenly seems too quiet without him blabbing on.

…

She's smart, there's no doubt about that. But for some reason, she doesn't do so well in class. It's like her wand is broken or something. The spells still work, but they're very… weak. Her feathers only hover a few centimetres off the desk, her toothpicks are silver on the outside, but snap just like twigs.

Maybe she's homesick.

…

I try to block them out, but they never leave me alone. It's like I have headphones in, the music always playing, a tune that I only I can hear. Mum and Dad said they were proud of me, but I know they're scared. They don't understand it, they don't know anyone like me. Even Auntie Hermione was surprised. She said she would do some research for me, and let me know what she found out over Christmas. I'm trying to be patient, but it's wearing me out.

…

"Lily? Are you okay?"

She doesn't say anything. She's staring into the fire, transfixed on something I can't see. I wave my hand in front of her face but she doesn't even blink. I don't even think she's breathing.

"Lily!"

She jolts back in the armchair and sucks in a big breath.

"Wh-what?"

"I was talking to you, but you were frozen. It was like you couldn't even hear me."

"Sorry, I was just… thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was asking about your holidays."

"Oh, yeah. They were okay," she said with a sigh.

Her hands are still shaking and she won't look at me. Something is up with her and I'm going to find out what.

…

It's going to be one of _those_ nights, I know it. There's no point fighting it, though. If I stay awake tonight, it will just carry over to tomorrow, and the next day after that.

I crawl into bed wearily, casting a Silencing Charm around myself just in case. The other girls are already asleep, and they're pretty heavy sleepers, but I'm not taking any chances.

"_Luna?"_

"_No, I'm Lily Luna. Luna is my parents' friend."_

_The woman nods sadly. "When will you see her again?"_

"_Not until summer."_

_She wrings her hands nervously. "Can you write to her? Please?"_

"_Of course. What should I say?"_

_The air shimmers and I see Luna. She's climbing up a steep cliff face, her face red with exertion, but a serene smile is still plastered over her face. She rests her elbows on a ledge, peering into a crevice in which sits a massive bird's nest. _

"_Hello? Are you there, Sniggleponger?"_

_It would be funny if I didn't feel a sense of dread spreading through my chest. Something bad is about to happen._

_Luna scrambles up to sit on the ledge, bits of rock flying off into the abyss, and I _know_._

"_Stop!" I call, but she can't hear me._

I wake up in a cold sweat, hair sticking to my face. I light my wand and crawl onto the floor. I pull out parchment and a quill from my trunk, and write as legibly as I can. I'll send the letter first thing in the morning.

…

"Lily! The Pitch is this way."

She ignores me and keeps walking in the opposite direction. I have to jog to keep up with her. By the time we reach the owlery, I'm panting, and I think longingly of my soccer training. _How does that girl move so fast?_

"Hurry up," I whine, standing at the door, as she straps a letter to her owl's leg. "The match has probably started by now."

"You haven't missed anything important," she mutters, finally coming out and trotting back down the stairs.

"How would you know?"

She gives a transient smirk, then shrugs her shoulders. "If someone had scored, we would have heard the cheering from here."

…

Auntie Hermione hasn't found out much more by the time we return home for summer. She gets frustrated when she can't find answers, and I'm disappointed, although I can't say I'm surprised. People like me probably don't write books.

I'm relieved to visit Luna. She hugs me and thanks me for my letter. She listens to me tell her about the dreams I've been having, and the constant noise in my head, as we sit on her couch drinking a kind of tea I've only ever seen made by her. I hesitate to tell her about the woman who showed me her, though. Of course, she notices.

"What are thinking of, Lily? Are the wrackspurts in your eyes?"

I shake my head. "I think the woman who showed me the vision about you was your mother."

"Oh," Luna raises her eyebrows. "What did she look like?"

"I don't really remember. But her voice sounded like yours."

Luna smiles and put her hand over mine. "Thank you, Lily."

…

She looks lighter this time, as we board the train. Her eyes are brighter and she's plaited her long brown hair. I'm glad.

…

Auntie Hermione thinks I should tell someone. She says that from the little information she's found, it seems people like me absorb the negative auras of the spirits we talk to, and sharing will help dilute some of the burden. I like talking to Luna, but writing during term is not the same.

I know _he_ wants to talk to me, but will he still want to after I tell him what see when I 'zone out', as he likes to call it? When I tell him what I hear, when I'm supposed to be listening to the Professors? The reason I'll never be able to do what other Wizards and Witches can because so much of my magic is drained from just trying to keep grounded in this world?

…

"That's amazing!"

Lily frowns. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, it kind of sucks that it drains you, but that's an amazing power to have, Lily!"

"Oh." Lily slumps back with relief. "I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore."

"What?" I wriggle forward on my armchair and hold her hand. "I could never not like you."

She smiles at me and I swear my heart skips a beat. I've never seen her smile before, not properly. It's beautiful.

"Thanks, Simon. I could never not like you either."

I laugh. "Remind yourself of that tomorrow when I make you study for your Transfiguration test."

She groans and rubs her eyes. "Way to ruin the mood."

…

Auntie Hermione was right. Sharing does help. Sometimes, it gets too much, and I can't even get out of bed. It's easy to give up. But whenever I make it out, he's there to congratulate me, and it makes all the difference.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, mwah, mwah :)


End file.
